The Last Lesson
by psytronix
Summary: Based off Pokémon Sun/Moon - Principal Trainer Asuka has one final lesson left to give to her student... Male!Trainer/Principal Asuka, PWP, Oneshot. Commission 2 of 3 for December 2016.


A/N: Commission number 2 of 3 for December, coming up!

For: unashamedvirus8!

also for the sake of not writing child pornography (das fuckin' disgusting) the player character's trainer's age is 18.

* * *

"Looks like it's time for one last lesson." She said, throwing her robe off.

On the inside, a few synapses connected in the trainer's brain.

' _Ah. So that's why she was wearing… That.'_ He thought, before instinct took over, and his look snapped downwards.

"Crowned champion of Alola… It's no wonder your team won…" Teacher Asuka drawled as she neared the male tamer – in her eyes, a powerful, powerful man…

Well, he wasn't feeling too powerful at the moment. The trainer was subject to his own desires, all wits lost. The beautiful, chocolate-skinned teacher was adorned in nothing but her cute blue ribbon.

As the trainer's stare bored down upon her, she smiled, and her nipples budded at the attention.

"…It isn't?" He asked, quickly attempting to stifle his throbbing erection in the presence of the officious teacher…

They were in a school, man! What if someone saw them?

"No…" Teacher Asuka replied, circling him, like an Ekans to its prey…

"With such a powerful man as their trainer, only a fool could've thought otherwise…" Asuka, a… Stunning woman, in his eyes, pressed her naked self against him, her wide hips gyrating hypnotically.

"A-ah, r-r-right…"

Yup, sure, powerful! Blood rushing away from one head to another, his legs trembling as this _unnaturally_ hot, domineering chick grinding herself against his _very_ tight pants…

"For out last lesson… I want you to stand naked, in front of me. Show me the power you showed your rivals…" She popped her plosive, her bubbly demeanour seemingly crossing several fetishes together at once…

' _Man, I didn't know she liked teaching_ _ **this**_ _much!'_ And yet the male trainer before her followed those lovely orders, quickly stripping himself down. Though he couldn't stop his face from flushing in cute, virginal embarrassment, Trainer Asuka was prepared to guide her pupil through the ropes, one last time.

"Let's start with the basics, my dear… Foreplay. Kiss me – rub against me as if your life depended upon on it! And… Make me feel…" Asuka followed her own words, accentuating her commands with them as she felt her student grow rigid.

"Wanted."

Wait.

Synapses… Connected!

And so the trainer made her feel wanted, lavishing his beautiful bronzed buxom teacher with lustful attention, worthy of moans and whimpers. His lips and teeth kissed and lightly tugged at every piece of delectable, chocolate flesh Asuka presented him.

Even as she stood slightly taller than him, he sunk down the gorgeous girl's body, lathering her in tender attention.

A bit clumsy, but that was partly the point of Principal Asuka's final lesson!

The woman's chest began to burn with desire as she felt her skin cool in reaction to her student's lingering kisses. Wordlessly, she pushed him away just as his hands grazed her now tingling pussy. Asuka slunk down the trainer's lean body, to his equally-aroused sex.

"My oh my, a powerful trainer, and a nice, thick cock all for me?" She feigned a polite blush, before, to the trainer's surprise, gobbling the rod down greedily.

A sexy say of his own would have been nice, but having his member tenderly tended to won out over that.

The influx of pleasure from the act struck the trainer in his core, and he desperately lurched out for some form of support as the pleasure struck him.

"H-Holy FffFFfUUuuuuuck!" He yelped out as he found a column that was just in reach of his grip.

Principal Asuka was diligent, determined, and dastardly devious in her teachings. Though she appreciated the "hands on" approach more than her current oral contact, she felt a reward was due for her student.

She met his shaky, lusty gaze, and crooked her lips in a smile, around the throbbing member in her mouth. And with a twinkle of deviousness in her eye, she rolled her tongue lightly under her student's prick.

The quake she felt rumble through his body was reward enough, not to mention the cum the young man produced afterwards…

"D-Damn, teach!" He grumbled, feeling all muscles in his body seize, then release.

A few Oddish rustled their leaves that night, after hearing what sounded like a bloody scream rip through their densely-shrubbed forest.

The trainer's finger threatened to shatter the column he was holding onto at the sheer intensity of his orgasm.

Yet Asuka's ministrations continued as he felt her throat constrict around his cock head.

The muted sounds of gurgling and swallowing kept his length hard, and, as if granted by Arceus himself, the trainer's body was renewed with a second wind.

The Principal slipped her student's cock from her mouth, and was shocked to find the man's hands around her wide hips immediately afterwards.

She _was_ going to lead him into tonguing, and returning the foreplaying-favour, but, with such a display of power…

"O-Oh, my! Y-Yes, that's a good student! N-Now we move onto-Ah~!" She cried, before being roughly thrown onto her desk. Her student simply smiled to her, and took a firm, gently caressing hold of her brown thighs, parting them for him to gawk.

What could she say? Principal liked an eager student. But more than that, she loved the power her students would show!

"D-Do it. Fuck me!"

And so he did, eagerly thrusting his length in his teacher's positively pulsing pink pussy.

Needless to say, with the unbidden arousal of having such a powerful man fuck her, and with him being, well…

Not yet taught, Asuka felt her student's balls begin to churn and throb as they slapped against her taut, tan posterior. His thrusts, rhythmic as they were, chaotically sped up as he felt another intense wave of pleasure flow through him.

"T-Teacher, your pussy is soooo goood!" He sung, his words spurring the woman just a little longer. She had one wrapped around his lithe frame, and another toying with her sensitive bud, finishing the job where her student couldn't, yet.

"Yes, y-yes, just a little-Ah~!"

And, what a final lesson it was…

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry, but January's only got 1 commission, and February will have none. I'm moving away soon, so I've gotta be on the ball until I can update shit again and slink back into my crippling depression!


End file.
